


A New Year

by zombiechick



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiechick/pseuds/zombiechick
Summary: Ellie invites Alec over for New Year's Eve so they can be sad sods together. Leads to basically PWP smut eventually.





	1. A Kiss At Midnight

Ellie had only invited Alec over so neither of them would have to ring in the New Year on their own. She hadn't planned on anything else occurring. 

Tom and Daisy were old enough to be at their own parties, babysitters we're impossible to come by on New Year's Eve, and she didn't want to be on her own; it was just sad. 

Alec had no plans either but he couldn't have cared less. Ellie only had to cajole for a few moments to convince him. But, when Big Ben's recorded chime rang out at midnight, he'd looked just a bit forlorn.

Ellie, thinking it'd be a laugh, pulled Alec to her and planted a relatively chaste kiss against his mouth; smiling against Alec's stunned features. But, as the last chimes sounded from the tele, Ellie felt something electric pass between them.

Alec's lips parted slightly and she found herself feeling deliciously lost as he moaned, "Ellie," against her soft mouth.


	2. More Than One Guilty Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie and Alec share a bit of time on the couch. Sorry for the short chapters. Comments make me write faster.

Alec couldn’t very well blame his reaction on the wine; he’d only had half a glass. He’d seen Miller in a half-pissed state; she was as sober as he was. So, why had she immediately grabbed at his collar and buried her hands in his hair when his lips moved on hers? Had he known that Miller fancied him? Had he known that he fancied Miller? 

When she bit down on Alec’s bottom lip, tugging at it slightly with her teeth, he groaned again and reached out to grasp Ellie’s blue jean clad thigh. Alec slid his hand slowly behind Ellie to grab at her pulling insistently. Understanding his request, Ellie sat up taller on the couch so that she could throw a leg over Alec’s lap to straddle him fully.

He moaned happily at the weight of her in his lap. Alec’s hands grasped the hem of Ellie’s jumper, tugging in a questioning manner. She let go of her grip on his hair to take control of his hand, sliding it underneath and onto her bare skin. Ellie stuttered with reaction and then giggled quietly, “Hands are cold,” she breathed against Alec’s jaw before dragging her lips over his beard, heading toward his earlobe.

Alec threw his head back against the headrest of the couch to give Ellie all the access that she was requesting with her continued exploration, using teeth and tongue, of his jawline. Alec’s eyes closed happily as his fingers started their slow exploration of the underswell of her breasts. His callous fingertips rasped over the material of Ellie’s bra; his palms brushing over her hardened nipples.

Ellie bit down on his earlobe, “Alec,” she moaned.

“Can we…” he began before they both sat up ramrod straight at the sound of a car on the gravel drive.

Ellie groaned with frustration. Resting her forehead against Alec’s she looked deep into his widening eyes, her breath panting in her throat, “Bollocks,” she growled before quickly moving off of Alec’s lap. Scooting over the far end of the couch, Ellie did her best to straighten her clothing, training a purposefully bored gaze on the television as a key worked the lock. She told herself not to smirk when she saw, from the side of her eye, Alec grab a pillow to place on his lap.


	3. First Name Basis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheeky behaviour at work. I realize that neither character is anywhere near this flirty in canon. I only write to amuse myself, and hopefully other fans. :)

When Ellie arrived at work the next day, Alec wasn't in his office. She sat at her desk, feeling giddy and hyper aware of all the movement around the preccinct. Her senses were on high alert, waiting for Alec.

She jumped, spilling her tea all over a stack of, luckily, unnecessary papers, when a very familiar brogue rasped, "Ellie, grab the file for the Sommer interview and come into my office."

Ellie blushed furiously as she gathered up the materials and hurried after Alec, throwing glances around the office to see if anyone had noticed the exchange. Closing the door behind herself, and leaning against it , she scowled at the unusually cheeky smile Alec gave her. "you can't do that, " she whispered, attempting to sound reproachful when in truth, the little grin playing around Alec's stubbled cheeks was setting off delightful butterflies in her stomach.

"Do what?" he asked, in all innocence.

"You can't call me Ellie at work," she replied as she dropped the file on his desk and sat in a chair across from him.

Alec attempted to chase the smile from his lips, "Sorry; slip of the tongue." Ellie blushed and Alec laughed, "Miller, come on, not everything's an innuendo now just because we...," he swallowed hard.

"Made out like teenagers on my couch?" she replied cheekily and took a sip of tea.

Alec licked suddenly dry lips, "No double standards," he rasped as his eyes quickly fell to the file in his hands, "both of us have to behave."

"And when we're not at the office?" she asked with a sly smile.

Alec rolled his eyes, "You're impossible."


	4. A 99

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a friendly 99 and plans for a walk later. I must ask forgiveness for any mistakes. My usual beta doesn't ship this relationship so I'm on my own.

Alec knew that Ellie would be leaving at the normal time. There wasn't anything pressing to be done at work and she liked to get home to spend time with the boys. Not wanting to crowd her, Alec did some paperwork, while casting furtive glances at his watch, and Ellie's desk, through his open door.

Ellie saw the looks coming from Alec's office and chuckled to herself while she gathered up her things to leave for the night. They hadn't had any time to talk privately that day; they hadn't made any plans for the evening. She knew that Alec wasn't usually one to be forward about such things but, if he didn't come out and say something, she'd just have to take matters into her own hands.

Just as she was zipping up her orange jacket, Alec appeared at her elbow. "Anything to have to hurry off to...Miller?" he asked.

Ellie grinned behind her hand, "No, sir; just a quiet night in."

"Walk you out?" he asked.

She gave him a friendly smile, "Sure."

Once they’d made it outside, Ellie allowed herself a laugh.

Alec’s cheeks reddened a bit at Ellie’s mirth but he smiled softly. “Can I buy you a 99?” he asked her.

“That would be nice, Sir,” she answered him cheekily.

Their cones paid for, they walked slowly toward the boardwalk. Ellie couldn’t seem to shake the giggles and Alec continued to look both slightly embarrassed and nervous as they strolled. He didn’t bother to eat his ice cream, just using it as a prop. With a hand lightly touching the small of her back, he directed Ellie to an empty bench.

“Did you really want an ice cream, Alec?” Ellie smiled at him while nodding her head toward the sticky drips running down onto his fingers.

“Oh bloody hell,” he swore quietly and then quickly tossed the cone into the nearby bin. Noticing that he’d thrown the napkin away, he brought his hand up to his mouth and licked at the remnants of his cone with the flat of his tongue. Realizing that he must look ridiculous, he glanced at Ellie, expecting her to be shaking with silent laughter as she watched him.

Ellie’s eyes were wide, and her mouth slightly open, as she observed the skillful way that Alec’s tongue took care of the mess. Alec gave her a naughty grin as he licked up the length of his thumb, flicking the tip provocatively around the pad.

“Umm,” Ellie sighed.

“See something you like?” Alec grinned.

Her cheeks blushing, Ellie smiled and turned her attention toward the ocean. She took most of the cone into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks a bit as she sucked on it. Hearing a quiet choking sound, she returned her attention to Alec. He was mimicking her expression of a moment ago. “See something you like, Sir?” she asked with a cheeky grin.  
“I bet if I kissed you right now,” Alec answered her, his eyes trained on her mouth, “your lips would be a bit cold but still soft and warm.” His brogue thickened with desire as he spoke, “And, when I slid my tongue into your mouth, you’d taste sweet. I don’t normally fancy ice cream but,” he moved his dark brown eyes upward to lock gazes with Ellie, “I think I’d like it if it was on you.”

Ellie didn’t even try for the garbage can, she just dropped the cone at her feet. For a moment, she looked as though she was going to grab Alec and kiss him. But, glancing around at the people who were close enough to notice such as exchange, she simply balled her hands into fists and laid them on her thighs.

“Would you like to go for a walk with me later?” she asked, her voice a bit breathless.

“A walk?” Alec asked, his tongue licking at his lower lip.

“To start with,” Ellie answered him.

Alec nodded, “I’ll see you at seven.”


	5. Walk Cancelled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slips a bit into cheesy romance novel description in this bit. I'm unapologetic; it's just fun to write. I realize that the chapters are really short. I post when I get bursts of inspiration. Enjoy!

As Alec approached Ellie’s house, he realized that he didn’t really know what to expect. What did Ellie expect? He was prepared for Tom to answer the door but, instead, it was Ellie looking quite lovely in jeans and a soft green jumper. 

“Hello,” she smiled unabashedly eyeing Alec in his dark jeans, Doc Martins, and grey jumper with a collared shirt beneath.

“Everyone ready?” Alec asked vaguely, gazing over Ellie’s shoulder.

“It’s just us,” Ellie explained. “As soon as Tom heard you were coming over, he called up my sister to see if he and Fred could stay the night.”

“He just,” Alec waved his hand, “cleared out?”

“After telling me to have a good time, wearing a ridiculously knowing grin,” Ellie blushed obviously embarrassed at her son’s insight into her relationship with Alec.

“Well…,” Alec smiled a bit, “obviously the young man has his mother’s powers of detecting.”

Ellie smiled at the compliment, “So, we could go for a walk, as planned…,” she trailed off.

“Or?” Alec asked trying not to sound as though he was begging.

Ellie stepped aside to let him walk past her, “It does look like it might rain,” she grinned.

Alec grinned and licked at this lower lip. Ellie managed to get the door closed, and locked, before Alec was sliding his arms around her waist and pulling Ellie to him, “Miller,” he breathed as he pushed her back against the door and took her mouth in a fierce kiss.

Ellie loved the feel of his stubble against her mouth and cheeks. She buried her hands in his hair and thrust her tongue into Alec’s mouth. She broke the kiss as she pushed her hands beneath his jumper and began untucking the collared shirt beneath. Sliding her hands over the warm skin of his stomach, Ellie asked, “We’re back to Miller, Sir?”

Alec grinned, moaning happily at Ellie’s hands on his chest under the layers of clothes; a beautiful confined sort of feeling, “I like rolling the ‘r’,” he purred.

Ellie could swear that she felt Alec’s brogue as a wave a desire that swept through her body. Smiling like mad, she grabbed up a fistful of his sweater, spun around so that she was leading, and dragged Alec up the stairs.


	6. You're All I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd...they make it to the bedroom.

Alec had been in Ellie’s house before; he knew where her bedroom was. But, instead, Ellie dragged him down to the opposite end of the hall, “Moved the rooms around,” she explained in between kisses. Alec was secretly happy that he wouldn’t be in the same room where Ellie had been with Joe. 

Ellie managed to kick the door open behind her while pulling Alec’s jumper over his head at the same time. She slid her hands up Alec’s sides, noting that he’d put on a few needed pounds. When her fingers reached somewhere in the vicinity of his armpits, Alec jumped back and, Ellie couldn’t have been more surprised, let loose a giggle.

“Ticklish,” he explained moving back to Ellie and sliding his hands beneath the hem of her jumper.

“You know I’ll eventually have to use that information against you,” Ellie smiled.

Alec moved his hands to cup Ellie’s breasts, his thumbs brushing over her nipples, straining through her bra. “If you’re nice to me, Miller, I’ll be nice to you,” Alec crooned as his lips found the rapid pulse at Ellie’s throat; first biting softly and then sucking the flesh between his lips.

“Alec,” Ellie moaned as she sagged back against the door frame.

He smiled as he moved back to pull Ellie’s jumper over her head and toss it onto a nearby chair. Alec sighed happily and then dipped his head to take a nipple between his lips and teeth; teasing and licking over the top of the material. He moved his hand behind Ellie and did his best to open it without help; things were going well and he didn’t want to seem out of practice.

Ellie took pity on him after a minute and reached back with both hands to undo the garment herself. Feeling a bit self-conscious, she crossed her hands over her chest to hold it in place while she continued to kiss Alec. Eventually, she was convinced by the warm pressure of Alec’s mouth, the thrust of his tongue; she needed to hold him to her.

When Ellie let the bra drop, Alec moved his hands back to take her breasts into his hands. The heat and weight of them made him swallow hard with reaction. He let go to attack the buttons of his shirt; he wanted to feel Ellie’s warm skin against his chest.

Ellie helped him by unbuttoning from the bottom of his shirt; they met in the middle. Tearing it off of his shoulders, and dropping it unceremoniously to the floor, Ellie wrapped her arms around Alec’s shoulders, her hands moving up his neck to bury in his messy locks. She moaned quietly as her breasts slid against Alec’s skin, encountering the small patch of hair on his chest. 

Alec’s hands slid down to grasp Ellie’s hips and pull her hard against him, “Oh, Ellie; you’re all I want,” Alec gasped against the soft skin of her shoulder.


	7. A Window Seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's so short. I'm actually busy with an original writing project but didn't just want to abandon this. Enjoy and I'll see about wrapping it up in the next couple of days.

She felt her breath catch in her throat at Alec’s admission. Pushing back against his chest, Ellie moved Alec until the backs of his legs hit the cushion of the window seat. He sat down, after Ellie gave him a little push with her hands. 

Smiling up at her, Alec watched happily as Ellie finished undressing in front of him. All inhibitions seemed to have left her as she stalked toward him and straddling his thighs, reached between them to undo the button fly of his jeans.

Alec lurched forward to grab her shoulders as Ellie reached into his trousers and pulled him free. He groaned against the skin of her throat and then stuttered with reaction as Ellie began to stroke him. “You feel nice,” she breathed into his ear.

Alec let his head fall back against the window. The cold seeped into his hair; a distinctive contrast to the heat of Ellie’s thighs, the warmth of her hand wrapped around his hard shaft. “Ellie,” he sighed.

Moving toward him, Ellie sat up a bit so that she could guide Alec into her. They both closed their eyes and groaned. Alec moved and Ellie bit her lower lip, a whimper of pleasure escaping from her. Raising up again, Ellie began to slowly ride Alec; her hands splaying out over his shoulders, up his straining neck, to bury themselves in his hair. 

Alec’s hands slid down Ellie’s back to rest on her hips. His fingers splayed out to hold onto her, to guide her movements a bit. Alec’s mouth hung open slightly, harsh and breath moans, escaping from his lips as his eyes were trained eagerly on Ellie’s expressive face.

Ellie continued to move, enjoying being in charge of her own pleasure. She reveled in the noises that Alec was making. His beard scratching at her breasts, shoulders, and neck, as he attempted to kiss every square inch of her that he could reach, was amazing. When she ground down against him, the buttons of his trousers dug, almost, painfully into her ass, the material rubbing against her bare skin; the feeling was so real that Ellie felt tears prick at the sides of her eyes.


	8. Smiles All Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shagging and snuggles.

“Ellie,” Alec groaned and then said her name again, this time whining a bit.

“What, Alec?” Ellie laughed, “Are you telling me you can find something to whinge about right now?”

Alec reached up and kissed her, “I can’t reach enough of you like this; let’s move to the bed.”

Ellie smiled, “Fair enough.” She moved off of his lap and walked over to the bed, stretching out on the surface.

Alec stood up and slipped off the rest of his clothes, “Now see that, that is more like it,” he smiled as he crawled onto the bed and moved up Ellie’s body, dragging his beard lightly over her thighs. “That’s perfect,” he continued, placing a kiss on her sex.

Ellie’s mouth hitched in her throat, “I’ve missed this; being touched,” she sighed quietly.

Alec nodded in agreement, “Me too,” he answered her, continuing to kiss over her belly. He paused to kiss the swell of Ellie’s breasts, pulling one of her nipples into his mouth.

Ellie swore quietly and grabbed at Alec’s shoulders, “Come here,” she ordered.

He smiled and moved into her arms. Ellie’s legs wrapped around Alec’s hips, her arms around his shoulders as she pulled him to her. Alec reached between them to position himself and then looked into Ellie’s eyes as he filled her again. “You’re amazing, Ellie,” Alec told her, leaning down to place a kiss on her open mouth.

She scratched lightly down Alec’s back, her hands falling to his waist, sliding around to grip his ass and urge him on, “Harder, please, Alec,” she breathed against his lips.

He groaned happily and did as the woman asked. One of Ellie’s hands moved between them to slide over her clit. She breathed heavily into the kiss as Alec sucked on her lower lip. Ellie groaned and gripped Alec tightly as she climaxed. The noises that she made as the waves of pleasure washed over her, coupled with Ellie’s hand gripping the base of his shaft, pushed Alec over the edge.

He leaned forward, burying his face in Ellie’s neck as she held him tightly. Ellie chuckled as she felt the huge smile on Alec’s face against her skin. He rolled to the other side of the bed and pulled Ellie toward him. Ellie looked up into Alec’s face to see that the smiled seemed to be permanently affixed. 

“Who knew you could smile?” she laughed. 

“It’s you, Ellie; you make me smile,” Alec told her as he planted a kiss on top of her head. “Can we go to sleep now?”

“Okay,” Ellie answered him and, still smiling, grabbed a pillow for herself.


	9. Midnight Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really short one. I just didn't want to abandon them. One more chapter probably to wrap things up.

Ellie woke up about an hour later and grimaced; she’d fallen asleep before taking a shower. It was all well and good in the moment but… She quietly snuck out of the bed; Alec was still sleeping peacefully, and had a quick tidy up in the bathroom. 

She brushed her hair and teeth before grabbing her robe off the back of the bathroom door and padding back to her room. When she slid in under the covers, Alec quickly rolled over and grabbed her to him. “I woke up and you were gone,” he murmured sleepily, “you interrupted the best kip I’ve had in years,” he snuffled into her neck.

“Sorry,” Ellie smiled into his hair.

Alec grabbed at the ties of Ellie’s robe, “To make it up to me, you’ll need to help me get back to sleep.

Even in the darkness of the bedroom, Ellie could see the wide, cheeky, grin splitting Alec’s stubbled face, “Let’s go downstairs and get some ice cream and then we’ll get you back to sleep.”

“Aw, Miller,” Alec whinged. He slid his lips down Ellie’s neck to kiss the swell of her breasts, “You smell fantastic,” he sighed.

“Come on,” Ellie insisted, though she was squirming against Alec’s hard frame, “ice cream and then we shag.”

She jumped out of the bed before Alec could trap her again, and headed to the stairs, “Miller!” Alec said loudly and pathetically. He fell back onto the bed, chuckling to himself. “Oh, alright, alright,” he said to the empty room, and headed after Ellie.


End file.
